


The New Sitter

by animomma



Series: The Life and Times of Victuuri [10]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Babysitting, Domestic, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:49:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26610124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animomma/pseuds/animomma
Summary: Yuri comes to babysit, and finds Victor interviewing a new sitter on the phone.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: The Life and Times of Victuuri [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1166879
Comments: 1
Kudos: 56





	The New Sitter

Yuri knocked on the door to his friends’ apartment and almost instantly heard Makkachin’s feet scrabbling on the floor, and then frantic barking as he rushed to the door. Yuri shifted impatiently in place as the barking continued unheeded for a few moments. Then the door was opened, and he opened his mouth to snarl something sarcastic to the apartment’s owner. He was stopped when Victor raised a finger to his lips and indicated the phone he was holding to his shoulder.. Yuri glared at the older man, but stepped inside without saying anything.

Makkachin, unperturbed by this exchange, leaped up on the new guest, wagging his tail enthusiastically. Yuri patted his head until the poodle was satisfied with his greeting and settled back down on the floor. As Yuri began to take off his shoes, he caught a snatch of Victor’s phone conversation.

“So what type of experience do you have, and how do you feel it has improved your abilities? I know that you sent your resume and references already, but you understand that I can’t be too careful.”

He seemed to be listening intently as he wandered across the living room and took a seat on the overstuffed armchair that his husband usually frequented. Yuri’s eyebrows raised in surprise. Victor must be really distracted if he was sitting in Yuuri’s chair. Intrigued, he inched over and sat down on the couch, pulling out his own phone so it wouldn’t look like he was listening.

Victor was nodding. “I see. That sounds good. Now, I see that you have several references, and I have already called them all, but is there anything else you’d like to add about your relationship with your other clients?”

He listened intently to the reply, nodding with a stern look on his face. “All right. Now just to cover a few basic things. Do you have first aid and CPR training?” A moment’s pause. “Very good. And when does that expire?” Another pause. “That seems to be in order, then. Do you smoke, drink, or take any medications that may hinder your ability to perform your duties while you’d be here?” He nodded, seeming satisfied at the answer. “Then I just have a couple questions about hypothetical scenarios that might arise while you’re here. What would you do in the event of a fire?”

Yuri had forgotten the pretense of looking at his phone altogether, and was staring at his friend. What in the world was going on? He had come over to babysit Aki, but it seemed like Victor was interviewing a new babysitter with him sitting right there. He had only babysat for them a few times, but after that first incident where he had called Otabek in, he’d thought he had been doing a pretty good job. It was a little annoying to be shown to his face that his services were no longer needed, rather than having one of his friends talk to him about it. He gritted his teeth and stared fixedly down at his lap.

A voice from behind him broke through his annoyance. “Ah, Yuri, you’re here!”

He turned his head and saw Victor’s husband coming down the hallway, holding their baby daughter on his hip. She had recently been holding her head up all by herself, and seemed very excited to use her new skill, twisting herself all around as she was carried through the apartment. When she saw Yuri, her face lit up and a grin split her face. She made little squealing noises, leaning away from her otousan and holding her arms out to Yuri in a clear request. Despite his hurt feelings, he couldn’t help but crack a smile back at her, standing up and turning around to take her into his own arms. Aki beamed at him as she settled onto his hip, looking positively satisfied with herself.

Yuuri smiled. “She certainly is happy to see you.”

This reminded Yuri of the conversation going on behind him. “I guess so. Do you guys still need me for tonight?”

The Japanese man gave him a confused look. “Of course we do, Yuri. That is, if you’re still free! I don’t want to make you feel like you have to do us a favor!”

Yuri scrutinized him for a second, then shook his head. Maybe Victor was looking for someone to be a more long-term babysitter, and they still needed him for one last time tonight. He grunted and sat back down on the couch, placing Aki on his lap and holding her by the hands. He started a silent dancing game as Yuuri went into the kitchen and Victor continued his call.

He was nodding. “Good, good. Do you have any games or toys that you like to bring with you?”

Games? Yuri hadn’t really ever thought about something like that. Aki was so little that she mostly just seemed to like watching whatever Yuri did, whether it was silly little songs or rhymes they did together. Maybe that was why they were looking for a professional babysitter instead. He glowered, but Aki just laughed at his expression. He couldn’t help smiling a little in response.

Victor seemed unaware of this exchange and asked, “So this might be a strange question, but do you have any favorite breeds?”

Yuri started, and Aki giggled at the motion of his body. He stared at the older man in horror. “Hey, old man, you can’t just ask people that!” he hissed.

Victor gave him a confused look, but other than that didn’t give Yuri a response. Instead, he asked the babysitter, “Do you have any of your own at home? We don’t really want to mix the scents, you understand.”

“Victor!” Yuri wasn’t even bothering to keep his voice down now. “You can’t talk like that about kids! What is wrong with you?!”

This finally earned him Victor’s full attention. He said into the phone, “Sorry, can you hold a minute?” He pressed the mute button and turned to the blond. “What are you talking about, Yurio?”

Yuri was seething. “You can’t just say that shit about kids! In front of your own daughter, too!”

Victor looked confused. “Kids? What kids? I’m trying to interview a dog sitter.”

It was Yuri’s turn to be confused. “A...dog sitter?”

“Yes. Ours is moving, and we’re looking for a new one. I can’t trust just anyone with Makkachin, you know. We’ve had that dog sitter for years, and she’s going to be hard to replace. This one came very highly recommended, but I have to make sure that it’s going to be a good fit. Now, if that’s all, do you mind if I finish up?”

Yuuri had entered the room at the end of this speech. Handing a bottle to Yuri as he walked past, he said, “Now, Vitya, don’t you think you’re being a bit overprotective? I’ve seen her resume just like you, and listened as you called all her references. We both know she’ll do just fine, so please stop asking all sorts of ridiculous questions and find out what her availability is. And hurry it up, we have reservations.” He brushed a kiss on his husband’s forehead, then turned back to Yuri with a smile. “Why would you think we would get a new babysitter without saying anything to you? You’re done such a great job with Aki, we couldn’t ask for anyone better. It’s like leaving her with a family member.” His face grew a little worried. “Unless you would rather that we look for someone else? If it’s too much pressure for you, we’d be happy to hire someone.”

Yuri blinked, then snorted to cover the relief that flooded him. “Nah, it’s not a problem, Katsudon. Aki and I do just fine together. Don’t we?” Aki looked up at him and grabbed a stray lock of his hair. Yuri couldn’t help cracking a small smile at her.

“Well, that’s good, then. Now come on, Vitya. Let’s get going.” 

Victor had by now finished his conversation and hung up the phone. He nodded meekly and followed behind his husband as they went to put their shoes on. As they were leaving the apartment, however, Yuri heard Victor mutter, “It doesn’t hurt to be careful…”

As the door clicked shut behind them, Yuri let his face crack out into a genuine smile and turned to his small charge. “Well, Miss Aki, what shall we do today?” She cooed up at him, and his smile turned into a chuckle. “You’re right. It doesn’t really matter what we do, you and I will be just fine.”


End file.
